mcafeefandomcom-20200215-history
McAfee Endpoint Protection — Advanced Suite
McAfee Endpoint Protection — Advanced Suite delivers integrated, proactive security that blocks malware and zero-day threats, and protects mobile systems on and off your network. With centralized policy-based management, access control, and auditing, Endpoint Protection — Advanced Suite helps keep your systems and data safe and compliant. Endpoint Protection — Advanced Suite includes: Real-time anti-malware protection — Block viruses, Trojans, worms, adware, spyware, and other potentially unwanted programs that steal confidential data and sabotage user productivity on PC and Unix systems. Proactive email and web security — Intercept malware and spam before it reaches inboxes. Built-in McAfee SiteAdvisor Enterprise Plus warns users about malicious websites before they click and allows administrators to authorize or block website access, ensuring compliance. Zero-day and vulnerability shielding — Host intrusion prevention patrols your endpoints against malware, blocks malicious code from hijacking an application, and provides automatically updated signatures that shield laptops and desktops from attack. It’s safe to implement and test patches on your schedule. Combined with our patented behavioral protection, which prevents buffer overflow attacks, you get the most advanced system vulnerability coverage on the market. Desktop firewall —Control desktop applications that can access the network, and stop network-borne attacks and downtime. Deploy and manage firewall policies based on location to deliver complete protection and compliance with regulations. Strong network and device control — Comprehensive device control monitors and restricts data copied to removable storage devices, ensuring that sensitive information remains safe. Endpoint Protection — Advanced Suite also blocks unwanted applications from running on systems and prevents noncompliant systems from accessing the network — critical protection for today’s mobile workforce. Unrivaled centralized management — The McAfee ePolicy Orchestrator (ePO) platform provides instant visibility into your overall security status and specific events, enabling unified control of all your security and compliance tools. Protect your endpoints from every angle Guard all endpoints against system, data, email, web, and network threats. Save time and money Consolidate endpoint and data security efforts with an integrated solution from one vendor — securing stronger protection at a lower cost. McAfee enables you to manage security from one centralized console and connect to other McAfee and third-party products, improving visibility and expediting response times. Deploy quickly and easily Enable increased protection without delay. Endpoint Protection — Advanced Suite is integrated with the McAfee ePolicy Orchestrator (ePO) platform so you can deploy security with a single agent. Block zero-day threats Secure zero-day protection against new vulnerabilities with integrated McAfee Host Intrusion Prevention. It reduces the urgency to patch existing systems. Control web use Ensure seamless control of web traffic. Host web filtering technology restricts access to inappropriate websites, regardless if users are on or off the corporate network. Keep unwanted applications off your systems Boost security and productivity with application blocking that prevents unwanted programs from running on your systems. Get comprehensive device control Monitor and restrict data copied to removable storage devices and media to keep it from leaving company control. Enable network access control Limit malware infections by preventing noncompliant systems from accessing your network. Automate policy compliance Integrate compliance reporting for HIPAA, PCI, and other regulations with the built-in McAfee Policy Auditor.